Torn in Between
by Dominicboo1
Summary: Erik has found a baby. He adopts the child and names Andrew. When Andrew befriends Christine's daughter Antoinette, all seems well. But when Antoinette starts to love him, and Erik becomes very jealous and possessive of his son, Andrew will have to choose between the two people he loves most.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to MissMusical you for the inspiration and the title. When it comes to fan-fictions, you are my Angel Of Music.

Ch.1- Two People, Same Need.

"The tea is ready," Meg said to her mother. She looked around nervously. She knew all about who was coming over today.

"Meg dear," Madame Giry said. "Don't worry. He is a good person underneath it all."

"Mother….he killed people,"Meg said.

"Yes, but we will accept him. He's my oldest and dearest friend. A knock came at the door.

"Hello Erik,"Madame said hugging her old friend. Meg could have sworn she him smile. It might have been the first time The Phantom of the Opera had been shown actual love.

"Hello Madame," said Erik.

"Tea?"she asked him.

"Yes please,"Erik said. Meg watched Erik out of a knock came at the door.

"Who could that be?"Giry wondered.

"Probably Carlotta,"Meg said sighing. "Ever since I became the lead soprano. She's never forgiven me."

"It's not La Carlotta,"Madame Giry said. She carried a basket in.

"A baby?"asked Meg. Madame Giry attempted to pick the child up, but he screamed as she soon as she touched him.

"Oh the poor child,"Erik said sympathetically. He had seen plenty of children who had parents that worked in the Opera house, or came to see the show, and always wanted a baby of his own. He wanted someone to love, someone nobody could take away from him, and smiled and held out his arms.

"Erik, are you sure?"Meg asked.

"Yes," he replied. He took the child in his arms. The baby stopped crying instantly.

"He needs you," Meg told Erik.

"No. He needs to be among other people. He needs children to play with. He needs more than I can give." Erik said sadly.

"No," Giry said. "You can give what everyone needs most. The thing most people take for granted…your love"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2-It Takes A Phantom to Raise A Child

Erik loved his son for the moment he saw him. He named the baby Andrew. Erik had something new to love, but this time he was determined to keep it forever. He glared at his figures of Christine. She knew he loved her. He would have given Christine her heart's desires, but she had left with Raoul. He covered them up instantly. After all I did he thought, she wouldn't let me love her. My son will not end up the same way. He'll stay with me forever, and will never find "love" the way Christine thought she did.

"Papa's here Andrew. I love you son,"Erik said. "I'll never let anyone take you from me." He put Andrew on his lap and rocked the child to sleep singing a lullaby.

Erik: A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay.

For the first time in Erik's life he was truly happy. He was the father that took joy in every little bit of baby talk that came from his child's lips. Andrew too could tell, understand his father's love and gave it back equally. Every night Erik would watch the opera with his son, and then take him back and kiss him goodnight and sing him a lullaby. Overtime Erik noticed Andrew's musical talents. Before he even spoke, he hummed tunes that his father would play on the organ, or sometimes his own melodies. When he was about three years old, Erik would put him on his lap, and teach him how to play music. While other children sang repetitive songs, Andrew had composed symphonies to rival those of Mozart. He had even written a song explaining his thoughts on music.

Andrew: Music grows in the rose. Rocking rain and a blowing snowstorm. Everything seems to sing everywhere I go. I said one two play me do. Let me sound as sweet as you. Play me wide. Play me long. Let me be your song. Lay me down on the ground song comes drifting through. I say one two play me do. Let me sound as sweet as you. Play me wide play me long let me be your song. Play me high. Play me me where the wild winds me wide.  
Play me me for your song.I say, 1, 2, play me me sound as sweet as you. Play me wide. Play me me be your song.  
Erik would tuck his child in each night, kiss him goodnight, and then sing him a lullaby. Andrew was his pride and joy. Everything seemed perfect, but sometimes when you can't picture your life differently, changes come quickly.

Songs used-Hushabye Mountain from Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang and Let Me Be Your Song from the Fraggle Rock episode The Minstrels.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3- The Past Comes Back

"You must send him Erik," Madame Giry said.

"Giry!" Erik snapped. "He's my son. I am not going to let anyone take him from me."

"It's what's right!" Madame Giry said.

"Oh. You are right," Erik sighed. "I'll have to tell him. Andrew come here son."

"What's wrong Papa?"asked Andrew.

"You have to go to school. You'll learn things Papa can't teach you."

"You know everything Papa!"Andrew said.

"No son," Erik said smiling. "I don't, but you'll learn more than I'll ever know from school."

"I suppose it's fine,"Andrew said.

"That's my boy,"Erik said hugging his child. Erik walked his child to the school when he ran into the most unlikely person.

"Erik?"asked a voice.

"Could it be?"Erik said to himself.

"Hello Erik,"Christine said. "So you're sending your child to school?"

"Yes,"Erik said. "Christine this is my son Andrew. Andrew this is my old friend Mademoiselle and her husband Monsieur Raoul." He resented Raoul, but he was happy for Christine to have found love. "But what are you two doing here?"

"Well,"Christine said smiling. "Erik and Andrew I'd like you to meet my daughter. She's about your age, Andrew. Her name's Antoinette."


End file.
